


Xenophobia

by wyntirrose



Series: Speedwriting Ficlets [6]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntirrose/pseuds/wyntirrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huffer really doesn't want to have to speak to Smokescreen about the <strike>squishies</strike> humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xenophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Scenario: Someone being scared of something others don’t mind" for the tf_speedwriting community over on livejournal.

I lean back on the couch, refusing to meet Smokescreen’s optics. The mech is a con artist and I am sure he isn’t a real psychologist. Oh I’m sure that his degree exists, just as I’m sure that he either forged it or purchased it in some back alley somewhere. Or won it in a poker game. Doesn’t matter. There is no way that the mech is a real shrink and I have made sure that Prime knows that I’m here under protest. Not that he cares. No one does.

“Huffer, I know you don’t want to be here and I can’t force you to talk, but-”

I tune him out. Blah blah, fake psychology, forced sympathy, blah blah … He is right though. He can’t make me talk. He can’t make me say anything. I made sure that I knew the rules backwards and forwards before coming in here.

“Huffer?”

I look up at Smokescreen, noting and dismissing the concern in his optics. He’s obviously asked me a question and I missed it.

“What?” I ask. Yes it’s rude, but I don’t care. The sooner we get this over the happier I will be and whether I talk or not the session is going to last one hour. Exactly sixty of these ridiculous Earth minutes and then I am out of here.

“Well it’s just that we’re concerned, Huffer,” he says. “You’re doing everything you can to avoid the humans and, well, if we’re going to be stuck here, we need to do what we can to ingratiate ourselves with the locals.”

I make a rude noise and pin him with a glare.

“That’s the problem, isn’t it? We’re stuck here and Prime is refusing to let us leave. We’ve got access to the Space Bridge and Omega Supreme, we should just leave this mudball and go back to Cybertron but Prime has this idea in his head that we need to stay here. It’s stupid.”

I realize that I shouldn’t have said anything as soon as I see Smokescreen’s chevron arch. I’ve accidentally given him an opening and he’s not going to let it go now.

“If we leave then Megatron will harvest this planet dry and then come and cement his hold on Cybertron.”

I roll my optics. “Yeah, fine, whatever. There are ways to stop that from happening. Pit! The squi-” I cut myself off before I can call them squishies. The rest of the Bots really hate that and I really don’t want a lecture. “The organics have offered us enough energon to leave. We can use that to go home and take this war back to our home turf. Let the organics fend for themselves.”

“I know you hate this planet, Huffer, but that’s pretty harsh, don’t you think?”

I shrug. I really shouldn’t have gotten into this conversation and now Smokescreen isn’t going to let it go. Sinking back into silence isn’t going to help any, I know that and he knows that.

“Yeah, it’s harsh but it’s a fact. We have better things to worry about than a nothing species that’s going to burn itself out in next to no time. A blip in the cosmic timeline.”

Smokescreen just nods. I know that he’s running this through his mind, looking at all the angles and the possible meanings to what I’ve said. There are times when I so hate talking to him. It’s always so fragging analytical and ‘I’m fine’ can never really mean that I’m actually fine.

Finally I resort to just staring at the back wall. He’s back to talking. Blah blah something about respecting all life, blah blah claims that Earth isn’t so bad if I’d just give it a chance. I tune him out. It’s all the normal Autobot claim. All life is sacred. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. Earth is exotic and different.

Yeah, it’s exotic all right. It’s crawling with creepy organic perversions who are themselves crawling with armies of even smaller squishies. It’s disgusting and, frankly the very idea of having even one of them near me – or even worse _IN_ me – is frankly, disgusting and terrifying.

Not that I could ever actually get away with vocalizing any of that lest I risk being accused of Decepticon-like attitudes …


End file.
